The present invention relates to an unacceptable coin removing apparatus for a coin handling machine having a coin sorting means for sorting coins in accordance with their denominations, and, more particularly, to such an apparatus for a coin handling machine which is capable of removing unacceptable coins such as counterfeit coins or uncurrent coins, is simple in structure and enables the coin handling machine to be made compact.